I'll have you for christmas
by Ayumi Sakuragi
Summary: Chapter 1: I'll love to wrap you up in nothing but a big red bow and have you for Christmas.
1. Kinky Outfits and Big Red Bows

_**Summary **: With red ribbons come dirty thoughts. With open mouths come snowballs. And to perverted aliens come infuriated demons. Christmas, it drives people nuts –some more than others._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll love to wrap you up in nothing but <strong>**a**** big red bow and have you for Christmas .**_

_**–T**_

* * *

><p>When Takumi went to bed on Christmas eve night, he couldn't banish the thoughts that kept him awake. The sooner he falls asleep, the sooner tomorrow will come, right? Right. So why was he <em>still <em>staring, wide-eyed, at the goddamn ceiling?

Oh, right, he couldn't keep his over-enthusiastic libido in check. He was too busy hoping (And fantasizing about) a certain raven-haired beauty, his girlfriend to be specific, would don a –too short, too revealing, she'd claimed– specially made Christmas outfit he had made just for the occasion (and her). It was not hard to see where his line of thoughts were leading him.

It wasn't long before his wicked mind began conjuring up images of said girl in nothing but a giant strip of red ribbon, that, crisscrossing around important bits, ended with a big red bow.

Now if only that image would just materialize beneath his Christmas tree at the stroke of midnight. He would love to lavish and lic–

As if on cue, the clock struck twelve, and Takumi found himself sitting up to look beneath his Christmas tree. Nope. No Misaki with a big red bow.

Damn.

* * *

><p>Author's note: A little something to declare I'm still alive and writing and to celebrate Christmas, albeit a few days late. Anyway, this was orriginally supposed to be a one-shot but in the midst of writing, became a three-shot. Posting the next chapie tomorrow, so look forward to it.<p>

In other news, I'm currently working on "Exception", but due to a wee bit writter's block and a sprinkle of dissatisfaction with my writing, months flew with nothing done. But things are currently moving smoothly with "Exception", so expect the next chapter maybe some time in January, while "wish upon a star" near the end of January or mid February.

Cristism is very much appreciated so please review. Takumi with only a bo–

*Misaki glares*

Umm... Review?


	2. Go eat a snowball and choke on it!

**_"If you can't fight them,_**

**_Just choke them!"_**

**_– Ayumi Sakuragi– TEEHEE!_**

_**Summary**_ : _With red ribbons come dirty thoughts. With open mouths come snowballs. And to perverted aliens come infuriated demons. Christmas, it drives people nuts –some more than others_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Go eat a snowball and choke on it!<em>**

**–M**

* * *

><p>When Misaki's alarm rang that morning, on christmas day; it was only the thought that it would be a waste of money that she did not smash the abomination into smithereens. She had hardly any sleep last night, due to the continuous ringing of her phone and the jingle of a message. And when she did, she would always dream of having a game of Chase with Takumi, while wearing nothing but a big red bow. Which always without fail ended with s–<p>

Anyway, had she known he would go on and on about Christmas outfits, ribbons and bows, and having her for Christmas, she definitely would not have called at midnight to wish him "Merry Christmas".

Stifiling a yawn, Misaki dragged her sorry ass out of bed. Stretching, she glanced out the window...and almost broke it.

There stood Takumi. At her gate. Reading her papers. And...did he just wink at her?

"That _perverted outer-space alien!" _She whispered-scream, spitting he's nick-name like it was something vulgar.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. In this case, think.

Takumi sneezed. Somehow, something told him that it wasn't from the weather. He had a good guess who was cursing him. And as if on cue, the door burst open, revealing, one very pissed of girlfriend.

And man, was she pissed.

"Well good morning to you, Misaki." He said folding the Papers. "Is that a snowball, or are you just glad to see me?"

"Nope, it's your present."

Takumi stared open-mouthed at her –surprised for a moment, that she would throw a snowball at his face.

"If you wanted me _wet,_" He smirked, recovered from the attack. "You could have just worn the–"

"Go eat a snowball, and choke on it!"

She even forcefully closed his mouth.

Guess one wasn't enough.

Takumi coughed, literally choking on the mouthful of snow she stuffed in his mouth while he was talking.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

Swallowed.

Then winced.

Misaki outright laught

Damn, brain freeze's a bitch

* * *

><p><strong> Hell hath no wrath like a sleep-deprived woman.<strong>

**–T**

* * *

><p>Authors's note: well, as promised, here's chapter two: " Go eat a snowball, and choke on it!" This chapter was originally supposed to be the original story, a part of my "Torture Takumi" series of humorous one-shots. I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as I have enjoyed writing it. So here's some questions! Was it humorous? Rate the funny level on a scale of 1 to 5.<p>

Alright second question! This one is to help my other story, " Exception". How would you feel if Misaki has a crush and is in a relationship with someone else other than Takumi? But she is at that state because she was broken emotionally by Takumi.

FAQ: In this story, Misaki and Takumi are already 19 and have long since started addressing each other by first names. Whether they have gone to the hanky panky stage, is up to you to imagine XP LOL

**Disclaimer: All rights to Kaichou wa maid-sama is reserved to Hiro Fujiwara.**


End file.
